whfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Host of the Obsidian Rose
The Host of The Obsidian Rose is a large army Of Dark Elves, Led by the Notorious Dreadlord and former reaver Maliarnus Bloodheart, Twin Sorceress's Selena and Sarpe Rosethorn as well as their younger sister, master planner and fellow sorceress Shae Rosethorn. A Highly Active Dark Elf host, The Obsidian Rose have Carved there way through many Empire Provinces, Destroyed Several Chaos Tribes, Obliterated 2 Skaven clans and Have even Ransacked Ulthran on 1 occasion. The 3 Leaders of the Host are also skilled Manipulators and have struck many highly powerful alliances. All these things and more, makes The Host of the Obsidian Rose a Deadly Enemy. Origins: Very few know how this army was banded together. The Simple Truth was The Martial Reaver Maliarnus took to the seas in search of enough treasure to buy himself into one of the main ruling families. He found gold, he found it by the boatload after sacking the sunken city with the infamous pirate Lokhir Fellheart. However, more importantly he found several magic artifacts including the elegant "blade of the basilisk's tear" and the the elegant reaction heightening "Armour of the hydra" he wears to this day. One of the most was a gem studded circlet of an unknown golden metal. When wearing it whoever puts it on is met with the thoughts of the enemy. With this he was able to predict where the blows of the enemy wold fall and where he would have to move to evade it. This, coupled with the armour of the hydra and the blade of basilisk's tear, made him unstoppable. Returning to Naggaroth with his enchanted items, he went to one of the less well known noble houses, The Rosethorn house. Originally to try and marry one of the noble houses many sorceress daughters, he began thinking on his way there "I have the ability to defeat almost anyone, why do I need to Buy my way in?" Thinking more and more he decided to use a portion of his wealth to buy a stylized shield, with a black obsidian rose and a bladed edge. Encased in his Armour, wielding a razor-edged shield and a poisoned, enchanted sword, wearing a cloak of the scales from a sea dragon and wearing his circlet underneath his stylised helm. He approached the Mighty castle and demanded to see The houses ruler, the notorious sharpshooter Antoa Rosethorn. Challenging him to a duel where the forfeit for failure was everything they owned. Maliarnus armed with all the possessions he had, and Antoa wielding a magical repeater crossbow and daemon infested sword and wearing a bone white suit of segmented armour. The Fight lasted for 5 hjours straight, with Antoa Pulling every trick in the book and Maliarnus unable to attack due to having to counter each ploy. Finally, Antoa faltered and left himself prone, at which point Maliarnus attacked with renewed ferocity severing his head from his shoulders in a flash. After this, he now owned everything, the riches, his black dragon Khaldropath, the noble house, servants, private army the daughters, even Antoa's wife was now little more than Maliarnus's possession. But he wasn't finished, leaving atop the Mighty dragon he now owned, he flew to another small noble house; The Loki House and Declared a challenge against the Devious maniac Stiro Loki. Refusing and hiding behind his body guards, Maliarnus brutally murdered the guards with his weapons he left atop Khaldropath. Gathering the late Antoa's army and violently executing any who showed the slightest bit of malice or hesitation. Marching to the gates of the citadel, he told Stiro That he had 1 more chance to accept his challenge. Still refusing, He Ordered them all to charge. With the sorceress sisters creating a storm of purple tinged lightning on the castle and with Maliarnus tearing the house apart atop Khaldropath the Black. Fianlly after much of the castle had been reduced to rubble, he accepted his challenge, he was utterly torn apart by Maliarnus and the ragged remnants of his army swore loyalty to him. After Conquering several other Noble Houses, Maliarnus now commands hundreds of crossbowmen, dozens of reaper bolt throwers, Thousands of spearmen, a score of hydras, upwards of 15 sorceresses, many witch elves and a whole black ark Under his command. Category:Tomj8937